matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Security Rifle
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 30 (max 300) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military/police-themed|cost = *255 *205 (UP1) *185 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon released in the 17.5.0 update. Description Designed mainly for police and military use, this weapon has a range of up to 600 meters in a high wind, allowing the users to execute long range attacks on enemies while continuously firing. It features the Picatinny rail on top, which allows you to add any attachments if you need them. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the same build as that from the Killer Rifle. The weapon consists of a stock, hand guard, 30-round magazine, unused Picatinny rail on top, and the average-length barrel. Strategy It deals good damage, high fire rate, below-average capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Circle your target and aim for the head for the best kill time and maximize your damage. *Not ideal for spray and pray purposes. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Use this weapon at close or medium range since it does not have a scope. *Its fairly decent capacity and high damage will compensate for missed shots. *You can benefit from its quick reload time and high capacity in reserve. *Conserve ammo, since it does not hold much on use. *Useful against those who are trying to spin their minigun-based weapons before firing. Make sure to execute this weapon quickly against them since the cooldown time is 2-3 seconds. *You have to aim carefully if you wish not to waste ammo. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *Upgrade this to maximum level for its optimal use in higher levels. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Jump around to easily exhaust the user's ammo. *Hide, since it does not have wall break projectiles. However, you should keep moving at the same time since he may in turn switch to wall break or x-ray vision weapons. *Attack from behind for best results. *This weapon does not have a scope, so engaging its users in long range will be proven victorious, but be aware of experienced players though. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Be forewarned that it can be used in long ranges in the hands of experienced players. *Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *Area damage weapons can easily mess or even destroy its users. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It looks visually similar to the AK-48 and the Professional Rifle. *It is comparable to the former appearance of the base Combat Rifle. *It is primarily used for security by security guards, according to the weapon description. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare